


Guardian (Extended Edition Director's Cut)

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Guardian Angel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Museum AU, Security officer Leonard, Slow Burn, tour guide Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard has been a guardian angel for hundreds of years. He's loved and lost many children some more troubled than others. Can he handle his new assignment? What will happen when things get tough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104658) by [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt). 



Leonard had been the guardian angel of a number of children. He loved the little darlings and was always sad when he was reassigned. He hated to see them go. His last little girl was as sweet as could be and had such big dreams. He couldn’t help her though. Sitting in the park waiting for his next assignment all he could think about was his sweet little Jenny. 

He didn’t know who to expect. He’d been told the name of his assignment and a rough description but not much else, which was a little out of the ordinary. Usually he was taken directly to the child but this time he was simply told to wait.

“There’s been a change of plans.”

He looked up to see his boss walking toward him, “Sir?”

“Come with me and I’ll take you to him. Chris is having a hard time and could use some help.”

Leonard stood to his feet and followed along beside the older man. “Chris sir?”

The older man nodded, “His current guardian is retiring. You’re the replacement.”

“Is he difficult sir?”

“Oh no, he’s one of the best. Just time to hang up his hat and enjoy his time.”

“I meant my assignment sir.”

“Oh!” The older man grinned a little, “I’m sorry. Yes your new assignment can be a bit difficult at times but it’s nothing you can’t handle. Remember that kid Finnegan?”

Leonard nodded. Boy did he remember Finnegan. He was a little devil. Tormented the younger kids, always playing pranks, always in trouble. He sure gave me a run for my money.”

“So did that kid…what was his name? Riley? He was a fun one if I remember.”

Leonard gave him a slight smile, “Yeah, he was a good kid though. Had some trouble but he got through it alright.”

“I have to warn you, this assignment isn’t like any of your others. He’s a little older than the average but don’t let his age fool you. He needs someone watching out for him. He’s had a rough life and he’s not making it easier on himself.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Leonard asked as they approached one of the apartment building situated at the edge of the park. 

“You’re moving in.”

Leonard frowned and raised an eyebrow. “I’m what?”

“You’re moving in and you’re going to live like them. Keep an eye on him and try to keep him out of too much trouble. Fifth floor apartment 7B. He’s across the hall.”

Leonard stood there and stared up at the building. The older man nudged him. “Get a move on. Chris is waiting for you.”

Leonard headed up to the fifth floor and found Chris standing outside the door to 7B. 

“You’re the new guy?”

Leonard nodded and held out his hand, “Leonard. You must be Chris?”

“That’s me. Phil didn’t say he was bringing in a fairy godmother for this.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and glanced down the hall, “So where is he?”

Chris nodded to the door across the hall. “That’s his apartment. He’s entertaining right now so we have some time to get you settled before he does something stupid again.”

“Great…Wait a second…He’s entertaining? Just how old is this kid?”

Chris turned the knob on the door to 7B and pushed the door open. “Twenty-three.” he said as he stepped inside the apartment.

Leonard glanced back at the door and sighed. This was not going to be an easy assignment. 

Chris spent the next hour going over everything in the apartment with him. Food in the fridge, clothes in the closet, phone and laptop on the table, and the usual dos and don’ts of the job. 

“We’ve arranged for you to work at the museum as a security guard, think you can handle that?” Chris asked as he pulled a uniform out of the hall closet and handed it to him. 

Leonard took the uniform with a nod, “Yes sir.”

“Any questions before I leave?”

Leonard looked around the apartment and shook his head. “No sir, I don’t think so.”

“Good. Jim’ll be about done and then he’s off to work I suggest you get going too.”

Leonard nodded and walked into the bedroom to change into his uniform. Chris stepped out into the hall and looked over at the door to Jim’s apartment. “You’ll do great.” He said quietly before heading down the hall. 

A couple of hours later he walked out of the locker room and headed for his post in the lobby of the museum. The doors hadn’t opened yet but it wouldn’t be long and there would be streams of people coming in to see the new exhibits. He’d found a map of the museum in the pocket of his uniform and had studied it before he arrived for work but after fifteen minutes of wandering through the Egyptian exhibit he had to admit he was lost. 

“You must be new here.” 

He turned and looked around for the source of the voice. “It’s my first day…”

“Figured.” 

A sandy haired man stepped out from behind an exhibit with the biggest grin and a sparkle in his eyes. The bluest eyes Leonard had ever seen. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and he frowned. He’d never felt anything like that before and he wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“Jim Kirk, tour guide.” he said stepping over to him and extending his hand. 

He blinked. Jim…his new assignment. The kid he was supposed to watch over. He took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Leonard McCoy, security.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m headed for the lobby if you want to tag along.”

Leonard nodded, “Thanks.”

Jim turned and shrugged, “No problem. It’s easy to get turned around in this place. I got lost at least four times in my first week here.”

Leonard smiled and laughed. “The tour guide got lost?”

Jim looked over at him and grinned again, “I wasn’t a tour guide then. I’ve only been doing this for the last few months. I was at the front desk before that.”

Leonard followed alongside the blonde while he continued to talk about his time working in the museum and offering random facts about some of the exhibits as they passed. Once they had made their way to the lobby Jim turned and smiled. “See you around McCoy.” He said as he headed off toward a small group that was gathering near the door.

There was something about this kid that was different and it wasn’t just his age. 

A few hours later Leonard stood at the information desk keeping an eye on the door as streams of people came in the doors. A group of five and six year olds on a school trip passed by him in two lines. He smiled down at them and a little girl near the end smiled back and gave him a little wave. 

“Excuse me?”

He turned and looked up at the young girl that had just approached him. “Yes Ma’am? What can help you with?”

“I’m looking for my group. I got lost and I’m not sure where they went…”

“I’m sure we can find them. Who is your tour guide?”

“I can’t remember his name but he’s a little shorter than you, blonde hair, blue eyes…”

Leonard nodded. “Sounds like Jim.” He took his radio from his belt and hit the button. “I’ve got a lost lamb at the front desk. Can I get a location on Kirk’s group?”

_“They’re headed for the Titanic exhibit.”_

He smiled at the young woman. “Let me show you back to your group.” 

She nodded as he turned to the desk. “Kalissa, I’ll be back shortly.”

The redhead behind the desk waved him off and continued staring at the monitor in front of her. He shook his head and started off toward the east wing of the museum, the girl following close behind him. 

The Titanic exhibit was a temporary exhibit, it was making its way across the country and was only going to last a few short weeks. Leonard was familiar with the incident but had never actually seen any of the pieces in the exhibit. As he walked through he couldn’t help but notice some of the items. Ladies gloves, unbroken dishes, scraps of paper, but the things that stood out to him the most were a pair of children’s shoes and a deteriorating teddy bear. 

He stopped and stared at the items thinking of the child they had once belonged to.

_Tight black curls and amber eyes, barefoot in nothing but her thin white nightdress. Clutching the bear tightly to her chest as tears stream down her face. Reaching a hand out and placing it on her shoulder. Kneeling down beside her and whispering in her ear. Sniffling she is placed in a boat and someone wraps her up in a jacket._

_A hand on his shoulder and he knows…his little girl won’t make it through the night._

“Are you okay mister?”

The voice of a little girl brings him crashing back to the present. He turned to her and nodded. “I’m okay. Just thinking about someone I used to know. She had a bear like this one.”

“What was her name?”

“Elizabeth. She was four years old when I last saw her.” He took a step away from the case and she followed along beside him. 

“What happened to her?”

“I’m not sure. She was going away and I never saw her again.”

“Oh.”

He smiled down at her and turned back to the exhibit. There were several groups making their way through, it took a few moment before he caught sight of the blonde headed man he was looking for. Putting a hand on her back he moved in the direction of Kirk and his group.

**“In compliance with the law of the sea, women and children boarded the boats first; only when there were no women or children nearby were men permitted to board. Yet many of the victims were in fact women and children, the result of disorderly procedures that failed to get them to the boats in the first place.” 

Leonard cleared his throat and stepped up beside the blonde tour guide. “Lose something Kirk?”

“Lissie!” A young woman rushed over and grabbed her by the hand. “Where on Earth did you go?”

“I went to the bathroom and got a little turned around. I couldn’t find you so I went to the desk for help.”

The young woman looked up at Leonard. “Thank you for bringing her back to us.”

Leonard smiled and nodded, “Just doing my job ma’am.” He glanced over at Kirk, “Try not to lose anyone else?”

The blonde grinned, “I won’t. Thanks Officer McCoy.” 

Leonard walked away and shook his head. If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn that woman was one of his girls. Who was he kidding, she was. Rachel always was good with the younger kids. He knew she’d grow up to be a teacher one day. Just never thought he’d get to see it.

* * *

_Isadora was new in town, going to a new school, and just didn’t seem to fit in. She was a smart kid she was just quieter than most. Just the type that Jake liked to torment. Leonard sat on the bench at the edge of the schoolyard watching and wishing he could intervene, the poor girl looked terrified. Thankfully the sandy haired kid that was often the target of Jake’s bullying stepped in to help._

_Jake balled his fist and Leonard stood to his feet. “Don’t do it Jake.” he whispered._

_Jake hesitated as Isadora scurried away into the school. Jimmy stood in front of Jake and continued to stare him down, Leonard knew the chances were slim that Jake would back down voluntarily. He could only stand back and hope that he would do the right thing._

_He didn’t. He punched Jimmy in the nose and left him bleeding on the ground. Leonard sighed and walked over to him. “You okay kid?”_

_Jimmy looked up at him and nodded as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m fine.”_

_Leonard reached a hand out and helped him up, “I saw what you did for that little girl.”_

_Jimmy shrugged, “She’s new. No reason to pick on her.”_

_Leonard smiled, “Keep your chin up kid and don’t let the bullies keep you down.”_

_Nodding Jimmy turned and headed inside the school. Leonard watched him as the doors closed behind him. “You’re a good kid Jimmy. Don’t ever change.”_

* * *

Two days later Leonard sat down on the couch and picked a book up off the table. He flipped through a few pages and set the book back down with a sigh. “What am I even doing here?”

“Helping Jim.”

Leonard turned toward the window, “Chris, how am I supposed to help him? I need more information.”

Chris shook his head and sat down on the couch. “You’ll know what to do when the time comes. Just stay close. He’s highly unpredictable.”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. “Just a minute!” He called before turning back to Chris only to find him gone. Shaking his head he stood to his feet and walked to the door. Unlocking the deadbolt he opened the door. “Can I help you…”

Jim smiled up at him. “Hey! Officer McCoy! I didn’t know we were neighbors!”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “Are you drunk?”

Jim straightened up and gave him a crooked smile, “Maybe…What’s it to ya?”

“You knocked on my door.”

“Oh! Yeah I did!” He laughed and poked Leonard in the chest. “Would you happen to have a key to my place? I seem to be locked out…”

“Why would I have a key to your apartment?”

Jim frowned, “That’s a very good question. Why do you have a key to my apartment?”

Leonard shook his head, “I don’t. Why don’t you come in and take a seat while I call the building manager? Bathroom is on the left. If you need to throw up please do it in there.”

Jim nodded and walked into his apartment. This kid was going to be the death of him…if that was even possible. He shut the door and walked to the kitchen counter to pick up his phone. Jim had settled in on the couch and was looking around.

“You know the guy that lived here before?”

Leonard nodded, “I met him.”

“He was a nice guy. I’m gonna miss having him around…You know where he went?”

Leonard looked down at his phone and set it back down on the counter. Chris was right. “I think he was retiring. Not sure where he was going.”

“He was a nice guy. Helped me out of a few scrapes…Kinda like a dad to me in a way.”

Shit. This kid did have problems. If Chris was like a father too him. “What about your father?” he asked as he moved into the living room and sat down on the couch with Jim.

Jim shook his head, “Died in an accident when I was born…same day even. He was a firefighter. He was trying to get everyone out and the building collapsed on him.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jim shrugged. “I didn’t know him. My mom never talked about him. Think it traumatized her or something. She just couldn’t face it.”

“It must have been hard.”

“My brother couldn’t handle it so he went to live with our grandparents. I stayed with mom because she needed me.”

“I can understand that. I wish I’d been able to stay with the people that needed me.”

“Why’d you leave?”

Leonard shook his head. “My job kept me on the go a lot. Haven’t been in once place for very long in a while.”

“Maybe you’ll get to stay here for a while.”

“Maybe.”

Jim yawned and closed his eyes. “What’s keeping the manager?”

“Why don’t you just rest here and I’ll give him another call?” Leonard asked as he stood to his feet. 

Jim nodded and slumped down on the couch. “Thanks Officer…”

“Call me Leonard.”

“Thanks Leonard.”

Leonard draped a blanket over him and stepped into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” He muttered to himself.

“You needed to hear it from him. I’ve been around him for years and saw a lot of his struggles first hand. If I’d told you your response to hearing it from him would have been different.”

Leonard turned to face Chris. “What am I supposed to do here? I don’t understand…”

Chris sighed, “He needs a friend. He needs someone to keep him steady.”

“How long of an assignment is this?”

“As long as it takes Leonard. As long as it takes.”

Over the next few weeks Leonard kept an eye on Jim. Neither of them mentioned the night Jim spent on Leonard’s couch and Leonard never mentioned waking to find him gone. Leonard found and envelope stuck under his door one evening after returning home from work and opened it. A key slid out into his hand and he pulled a small note out of the envelope that read “Just in case”.

“Just in case what?”

The door across the hall opened and he turned around. “Hey Leonard.”

“This yours Jim?” He asked holding up the key.

“Yeah. I thought it might not be a bad idea if you had a key. You know, just in case…”

Leonard nodded, “Thanks for trusting me.”

Jim shrugged and leaned on the door frame. “It’s not like I don’t know where you work and all. Besides you’re a security guard. If I can’t trust you then who can I trust?”

Leonard smiled and shook his head. “I guess that’s true.”

“You eaten yet?”

Leonard glanced inside his still dark apartment and shook his head. “No. In fact I think I forgot to go shopping…”

“Come on over. I picked up some chinese and I can’t eat it all.”

Leonard dropped his stuff inside the door and pulled it shut behind him. “Thanks Jim.”

Jim lead the way into his apartment, “No problem. I always get more than I can eat and it usually just sits in the fridge.” He pulled the bags of food over on the counter and started taking cartons out one at a time. “I’ve got fried rice, potstickers, egg rolls, wontons, vegetable lo mein, sweet and sour soup, beef and broccoli, and kung pao chicken.”

Leonard stared at the containers on the table and glanced up at Jim. “I can see why you always have leftovers. Were you really hungry when you ordered?”

“I never know what I’ll actually eat so I get a little of everything that sounds good. Today I couldn’t decide. What sounds good to you?”

Leonard shook his head, “Fried rice and kung pao chicken?”

Jim grinned and handed the containers to him. “Good cause I kind of wanted the noodles and beef. I picked up a movie on the way home too if you want to watch it with me.”

Chris had told him Jim needed a friend. This just proved that he was lonely. He’d practically planned the whole evening. What would he have done if Leonard had said no? Leonard glanced around the room. A couple of pictures of him and his mother hung on the wall in the living room and a random piece of art here and there but nothing that told him anything about the single occupant of the apartment. It wasn’t overly messy but it wasn’t the neatest apartment he’d seen either. 

He looked over at the blonde with the crystal blue eyes, “What movie?”

Jim practically bounced over to the kitchen counter where he picked up a DVD case. “Peter Pan.”

Leonard laughed and nodded, “I haven’t seen that one in a while.”

“Good.” He headed over to the tv and stuck the dvd in the player before he settled in on the couch with his cartons of food. Leonard grabbed the utensils and sat down beside him and handed him a fork. 

“Thanks.”

Leonard set the carton of rice on the side table and opened the chicken. “I’m not sure I’ve ever actually had this before.”

Jim looked over at him, “You aren’t allergic to peanuts are you?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Like spicy stuff?”

“Within reason.”

Jim grinned and stood to his feet. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with three bottles of water. “You might need this then.” He said, handing one of the bottles to him.

“Thanks.”

Jim set the other two bottles on the table and grabbed the remote to start the movie. He pulled his feet up under him and settled in for the movie. Leonard spent as much time watching Jim as he did watching the movie. He was starting to understand why he had been chosen for this assignment. Jim was a in a sense still a child. He was a child at heart. 

* * *

_Kevin Riley had been sent to a wilderness camp for the summer. He wasn’t a bad kid, he just had trouble adjusting in school. His parents had decided that camp might help him. Leonard stuck close to him while he settled in with the other kids. Their guide took them deep into the woods and everything was going well until their guide disappeared on them leaving eight children alone in the woods with no food and only one tent. The second oldest kid in the group stepped up and took charge._

_He oversaw the assembly of the tent and managed to find some berries and other edible plants nearby. Leonard could only watch from a distance while the kids fend for themselves while waiting for someone to find them. For three weeks they stayed right there. J.T. made a crude fishing pole and managed to catch a fish or two every couple of days and his simple trap even caught a rabbit. He built and managed the fire and did his best to keep the other kids calm. Kevin was the youngest and J.T. had taken him under his wing. Kevin followed him everywhere, Leonard was glad that Kevin had made a friend and knew he’d be alright._

_At the end of the fourth week a search party found them and brought them back to the main camp. While everyone was bustling around getting food and water for the kids Leonard sat down beside J.T. “You the one in charge?”_

_He nodded and stared at his feet. “Yeah.”_

_“You kept them safe.”_

_J.T. nodded again, “Sam taught me lots of things before he left.”_

_“Sam?”_

_“My brother, he left to live with my grandparents. They couldn’t take us both, only wanted him.”_

_“You did good.”_

_“Thanks.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand and sniffled._

_Leonard wrapped an arm around him, “It’s not your fault.” he said quietly._

_The dam broke and the tears streamed from the boys eyes as he wrapped both arms around Leonard. Together they sat there until Jim cried himself to sleep. Laying him back on the bed Leonard pulled a blanket over him. “It’ll be alright kid.”_

* * *

A month after their movie night Leonard was sitting at the info desk when the alarms sounded.

_“An immediate evacuation of the museum is required due to a fire in the North wing. Please remain calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion. Follow the instructions of emergency and other museum personnel.”_

Leonard jumped to his feet and grabbed his radio. “What’re we looking at John?”

Making his way toward the North wing against the steady flow of people he directs them to the exits.  

_“It’s not good Leonard. Don’t know what started it but it’s spreading fast and there are people trapped in there.”_

Leonard’s heart skipped a beat, “Who’s still in there John?”

_“Kirk’s group was near the back of the wing. They got trapped. We can’t get to them.”_

_  
_

_**Source:[http://www.history.com/topics/titanic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.history.com%2Ftopics%2Ftitanic&t=NzIzNDc2ODY0YmE5NzdkZmU0NDA4ZTAzNDgzZDY3NDIxZjBlZTMxMCxZMDEwR0RtQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_YPDyhNcP8QfNDt2faSXKg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fauduna-druitt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164710535069%2Fguardian-part-one&m=1)_


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard looked around and spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd ushering their children out to the safety of the park across the street. Near the entrance of the north wing a handful of guardians stood by, Leonard looked from them to the entrance of the wing. Smoke was creeping out and the flicker of the flames could be seen, he stared at the doorway. Jim was still in there and he wasn’t alone. He had kids in there. 

Leonard sighed and shook his head before running straight into the north wing. Instinct led him through straight to Jim. He found him in a far corner shielding the kids from the fire and doing his best to comfort them. 

“We’ll get out of here kids, don’t worry. They’ll find us.”

“Jim!”

The blonde turned and gave him a relieved smile, “Leonard! How’d you…?”

Leonard shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, just grab the kids and follow me.” He said as he scooped up two of the children. Jim nodded and picked one of the girls up and grabbed another by the hand. 

Leonard looked back at the remaining children, “Can you grab onto Jim’s belt loop?” One of the kids nodded and quickly latched on.

“Hold on to one another and don’t let go alright?” The kids nodded and did as they were told. 

Leonard led the way out through the flames and out into the main lobby. Rescue workers grabbed the children and took them out to the the safety of the park as soon as they appeared. Leonard turned to Jim and put an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you seen to Jim.”

Jim coughed and nodded as Leonard led him outside into the fresh air. An EMT took Jim to the ambulance and sat him down to evaluate him while placing an oxygen mask on his face. Leonard turned back to the building. 

“Leonard?”

Leonard turned, “John. Everyone get out okay?”

John nodded, “As far as we know everyone got out. The wing has been sealed off as best we can and the firemen are moving in to take care of it.”

“Thanks John.”

The other man looked past him at the ambulance, “Isn’t that Jim?”

“Yeah.”

John frowned and shook his head, “How’d he get out? He was trapped back there…”

“I went after them. I heard the kids.”

“Officer McCoy? We need to get you checked out. If you’ll come with me.” An EMT said from behind him. 

Leonard nodded, “Excuse me John.” He turned back to the ambulance and stopped. Just inside the park stood a lone guardian. Leonard watched as the woman turned and disappeared into the park.

Jim wasn’t at work the next two days and Leonard hadn’t heard a peep out of his apartment. Leonard picked up chinese on his way home from the museum and headed straight for Jim’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

He knocked again, “Jim? It’s Leonard.”

No answer. 

He fished his key out and unlocked the door. “Jim, I’m coming in.” he called as he opened the door slowly. 

The apartment was dark and there was a mess of clothes, paper, and trash all over the floor. Leonard set the bag of food on the kitchen counter and looked around the corner into the living room. “Jim?”

He stared into the darkness and finally spotted the blonde sitting in the corner of the room with his knees drawn up to his chest. “Jim?”

“Go away.” he sniffled.

“Jim what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Go away.”

Leonard took a few steps closer. “Jim tell me what’s going on.”

“Can’t…”

Leonard kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me anything Jim.”

Jim looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “I tried to get them all out. We couldn’t get to the exit in time. The kids were so scared…”

“You kept them safe Jim.”

He shook his head and sniffled, “I couldn’t get them out Leonard…” 

“But you kept them safe, you kept them calm, they wouldn’t have made it out without you.”

“You would have found them.”

Leonard sighed and sat down against the wall beside him. “No I wouldn’t Jim. I wouldn’t have even known they were there if it weren’t for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my friend. I had to make sure you were okay. When John told me your group was still in there I knew I had to get you out. I couldn’t just leave you.”

Jim scoffed, “I’ve had plenty of that in my lifetime….thanks for coming for me.”

Leonard wrapped an arm around him. “What are friends for?” He sniffed lightly and withdrew his arm. “Jim, when was the last time you took a shower?”

“The day before the fire…”

Leonard pushed himself up off the floor and held a hand out to Jim. “Go take a shower and I’ll set out the food.”

Jim took his hand and Leonard pulled him up. Looking down at his clothes Jim frowned and nodded. “I guess I should…You brought food?”

Leonard shook his head. “Shower first. Then food. I’m not eating with you smelling like that.”

Jim disappeared into the other room and Leonard set the cartons of food out on the counter. Opening the fridge he grabbed a couple of bottles of water and set them beside the food. Flipping the lights on he started cleaning up the mess that was Jim’s apartment. 

A short while later Jim walked back out rubbing a towel over his wet hair, he stopped in the door frame and looked around. “You didn’t have to clean up.”

Leonard turned to face him. Why did Jim think it was appropriate to only have on lounge pants? Were they that close of friends? Not that Leonard was complaining of course… “I got your favorites. Wasn’t sure what you’d be hungry for.”

Jim threw the towel over his shoulder and walked over to the counter. “You’re getting as bad as me about order take-out.” He said as he picked up three containers and a fork. 

Leonard shook his head and picked up his food and the waters. “You’re rubbing off on me I guess.”

Jim settled in on the couch and grabbed the remote. “Pick up where we left off?”

* * *

_Six year old Hattie followed her big sister everywhere. She even got to go on “dates” with her sister and her boyfriend. Leonard loved watching the three of them, Hattie had her sister’s boyfriend wrapped around her little finger. One summer afternoon in the middle of a heat wave they went by a friend’s house to use the pool. They’d set up a smaller pool just for Hattie to play in. She loved the water. Her sister stretched out on a lounge under the umbrella and fell asleep while she played in the pool under the watchful eye of her boyfriend._

_He stood to his feet, “Hattie I’m going to go inside for a minute. Stay in your little pool okay? I’ll get in the big pool with you when I get back we can swim together.” She nodded and he turned and walked into the house._

_Leonard watched her play for a few moments before looking over at the big pool. “Don’t do it Hattie. Stay where you are.”_

_She looked over at her sister and stepped out of her pool._

_“Don’t do it Hattie. Please don’t do it.”_

_She walked over to the big pool and reached for the railing. Sticking her toe in the water her grip slipped and she fell into the water. Leonard ran to the poolside and barely had time to register the backdoor of the house opening before there was a second larger splash. Hattie was pulled from the water by her sister’s boyfriend and wrapped in a towel as she coughed and tears streamed down her face. “I’ve got you Hattie. You’re okay. You’ll be alright.”_

_Leonard sighed in relief and smiled. Hattie was in good hands. The blonde young man from Iowa was looking out for her._

* * *

Chris sat down on the bench facing his former apartment and looked up at lit window of Jim’s apartment. “Why did you pick him?”

Phil sat down beside him and put his arm around him. “They were made for each other.”

“Does Leonard know?”

“He’s as clueless as you were but I think he’s starting to come around.”

“How much longer does he have?”

Phil shook his head, “Not long.”

“Think they’ll make it?”

“I know they will. We did.”

Chris leaned into him and they looked up at the window. “I hope so.”

A few days later Leonard was sitting on a bench in the park across the street from the museum when Jim walked out the front door. Spotting him on the bench Jim ran down the steps toward him. Leonard looked down the street and jumped to his feet. A car was barrelling down the street right toward Jim. There was no way it would miss him. Leonard glanced back and saw Phil walking toward him. “NO!” he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Jim froze in the middle of the street staring at the car headed straight for him. Time seemed to stand still as Leonard ran toward him and shoved him out of the way. He barely had time to look up before the car slammed into him knocking him to the ground. He heard someone scream his name as the darkness overtook him. 

* * *

He woke alone in a white room that he’d never seen before. A few benches were scattered around the room and each bench was occupied. The only door to the room opened and a woman looked around at them. “Leonard McCoy?”

He stood up and walked toward her. “Where am I?”

She smiled at him and motioned him through the door. “All your questions will be answered in due time. If you’ll follow me.”

He stepped through the door and into what looked like an office. There was a desk and a couple of chairs and that was all. “Take a seat. He’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Can you tell me where I am?”

She smiled, “He’ll tell you everything you need to know.” She said as she turned and walked back out the door. Leonard took a seat at the desk and stared at the blank wall opposite him. A door he hadn’t noticed on the wall to his left opened and Phil walked in.

“Hello Leonard.”

“What’s going on Phil? Where am I?”

Phil sighed and sat down in the chair across from him, “Leonard, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Leonard sat back in his seat, “I was waiting for Jim in the park. He was walking across the road and there was a car…Is he…is he okay?”

Phil smiled, “He’s fine. You pushed him out of the way in time.”

“Good. I’m glad he’s alright.”

“Do you know why you’re here now?”

Leonard nodded, “I saved Jim.”

“You broke the number one rule of guardians. No direct interference.”

“I couldn’t let him die Phil! Not like that! He’s been through so much, he deserves to be happy.”

Phil leaned forward with his arms on the desk, “I agree Leonard.”

“You do?”

“I do. That’s why you’re here. Because you violated the rules you will be stripped of your guardian status and will be exiled.”

“What does that mean Phil?”

Phil stood to his feet and stepped around the desk, “We’ll be sending you back, but you’re not going to remember all of this.”

Leonard gave a little nod, “Oh…so I won’t remember the kids I watched over?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“There’s no other option?”

Phil shook his head and put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Leonard.”

“Can I see him again? Just once?”

“The two of you were getting pretty close weren’t you.”

“Yeah. He’s a good kid…just needs some help.”

Phil smiled again, “My thoughts exactly.”

The door behind Leonard opened and the woman walked back in. Phil nodded to her and patted Leonard’s shoulder. “It’s time for you to go.”

Leonard stood to his feet with a heavy sigh and followed Phil to the door. Stopping a few feet away he looked up at him. “The only condition to my exile is that I won’t remember the kids right?”

Phil nodded and Leonard would swear he saw the briefest hint of a smile. “Right.”

“Can I make a request?”

* * *

A steady beeping.

Distant conversation.

The squeaking of something in the hallway.

Jim snoring softly.

Leonard opened his eyes and stared at the wall ahead of him. Shifting his eyes to one side he saw the open door to the hallway and a young blonde man sitting in a chair asleep. Jim. The man’s name was Jim. He shifted his hand and brushed against Jim’s hand resting on the bed. Jim stirred awake with a groan and glanced at the bed. 

“Leonard!” He jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. “Nurse! He’s awake! He woke up!” Turning quickly he rushed back to the bed and smiled, “Welcome back Leonard.”

Leonard looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled. “Jim…” His voice was rough from disuse but at least it didn’t hurt unlike the rest of his body. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and groaned. “What happened? I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.”

Jim laughed, “You’re not far off.”

An older man in a white coat walked in and smiled at him, “You are awake. Well this is certainly good news.”

Jim slipped his hand in Leonard’s and looked over at the man. “I told you he’d wake up soon Doctor Boyce. I knew he would.”

“You were right Mister Kirk and I’m glad you were.”

Leonard shook his head and frowned, “Do I know you?”

Jim gave his hand a little squeeze, “This is Doctor Boyce. He’s been treating you since the accident.”

“The accident?”

Doctor Boyce picked up Leonard’s chart and glanced over it before looking back up at him. “Can you tell me what you remember Leonard?”

He looked up at the older man, “I was in the park. The one across from the museum. I was waiting for someone…” His eyes drifted over to Jim who’s hand was resting beside his own. “Jim.”

The blonde smiled and slipped his hand in Leonard’s.

“I was waiting for Jim. We were going to have lunch. He wanted to go to that new place down the block.”

“I should have listened to you and just gone to the cafeteria…”

Leonard squeezed his hand, “It’s not your fault Jim.”

“It is. If I hadn’t insisted on going out for lunch and if I had been paying attention…”

“I’m the one that pushed you out of the way. That was my decision, I wasn’t going to stand by and watch you get hurt.”

Doctor Boyce stood back and watched. Jim had tears streaming down his face and Leonard was whispering reassurances to him. Once the tears had been wiped away Leonard turned back to the doctor. “What happened to me after…”

“I’ll answer all your questions but I need you to answer a couple more for me first okay?”

Leonard nodded, “Ask away.”

“Can you tell me your birthday?”

Leonard stared at him for a minute and then frowned. “I can’t remember…”

“Can you tell me where you live?”

“Across the hall from Jim.”

Doctor Boyce smiled and shook his head, “I’ll accept that. Where did you grow up?”

Frowning, Leonard shook his head. “I don’t know…I can’t…I can’t remember.”

“What’s the first thing you remember?”

Leonard thought for a minute and then looked up at Jim. “I remember…being lost in Egypt…”

“Your first day at the museum.”

“The first time I saw you.”

Jim rubbed the back of Leonard’s hand with his thumb and Leonard felt his heart flutter in his chest. Jim…the bluest eyes he’d ever seen…the way he looked at him…the little touches…he’d saved his life…  

“How are you feeling Leonard?”

He blinked and shook his head slightly, “Sore, my leg hurts, and I have a headache.”

“All of that is pretty par for the course. You were in pretty rough shape when you got here. We even lost you for a few minutes. You’ve suffered some head trauma and a broken femur along with a number of bumps and bruises. We had to put a plate and screws in to repair it. That’ll be why your leg hurts. There was also a fracture to your pelvis that we had fix.”

“I’ll be okay?”

The doctor nodded. “I believe so. Given some time and some therapy you should bounce right back.”

“Thank you doctor.”

He set the chart aside and walked out the door leaving Jim and Leonard alone. Walking down the hallway and into an elevator he smiled to himself. 

“You had this planned all along didn’t you?”

He turned and leaned against the wall as he faced Chris. “Planned what? I did nothing.”

“Mhmm. I believe that. You gave him a loophole and you know it.”

Phil shrugged and smirked as Chris stepped over to him and slipped his hand in his boyfriend’s. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Even you have to admit that those two were made for each other.”

“What are you going to do about Leonard’s memory? You can’t expect him to just accept he had no life outside of his life with Jim. Jim won’t accept that…”

“I know. I’m working on that but like I told Leonard, give it time.”

A few months later Jim settled on the couch next to Leonard and the brunette put his arm around him. “Jim?”

“Yeah Bones?”

Leonard groaned, “You gonna call me that forever? I thought we were past that.”

“You broke bones saving my life. It feels appropriate.”

“Fine.”

Jim looked over at him, “Were you going to say something?”

Leonard blushed slightly and slipped his hand in Jim’s, “Yeah, I was just going to say…thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being there for me…You didn’t have to sit with me in the hospital, you didn’t have to help me at all…but you did.”

“That’s what friends are for Bones. We help each other out.”

“Oh.” Leonard said hanging his head.

“You sound disappointed.”

Leonard shrugged, “I thought maybe…nevermind. It’s nothing.”

Jim gave his hand a squeeze and leaned over closer to him, “Go ahead.”

Leonard looked up at him, his cheeks redder than ever. “I thought we were more than that.”

Jim smiled, “Do you want to be more than that?”

Leonard stared into Jim’s eyes for a minute before nodding, “Yeah, I kind of do. I think…I think I love you.”

Jim closed the distance between them and kissed Leonard on the forehead. “I love you too Bones.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Two weeks after the accident, Leonard was released from the hospital. Jim opened the door to his apartment and helped Leonard inside. It was the cleanest he’d ever seen Jim’s apartment. No food containers on the counter, no clothes or towels on the floor, the place even smelled like citrus. He’d pulled up all the rugs and rearranged the furniture so there was more room to move around. Dropping Leonard’s bag by the door he helped him to the couch and propped his foot up on the coffee table with a pillow under his foot. 

“Need anything?”

Leonard looked around and shook his head. “I’m fine. What happened here?”

Jim picked the bag up and turned to face him, “What do you mean?”

“You cleaned? Like deep cleaned?”

Jim shrugged, “Yeah. Why not?”

“You didn’t have to clean just for me…”

“I didn’t want you to have to put up with my mess while you healed and I certainly don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself again.” He said disappearing down the hallway. 

Leonard frowned and reached for his crutches that Jim had set aside. Shifting his injured leg he winced slightly, “That’s gonna take some getting used to.” he muttered to himself.

“Bones! What are you doing?”

He looked up to see Jim rushing over to him. 

“I was just going to go to my apartment. No need me keeping you away from work…”

Jim shook his head, “I’ve taken leave. I’m not going back until you are back on your feet. You are staying here with me so I can help you.”

“Jim…”

“No. You are staying here and I won’t hear any more about it. You tell me if you need anything and I’ll take care of it. Now, do you need a drink? A change of clothes?”

Len blushes slightly, “Well I was thinking that I could do with a shower. The doctor said it would be alright…”

Jim smiled, “Say no more. You just sit back and I’ll come get you all right?”

Leonard nodded and allowed Jim to help him back onto the couch. Jim disappeared back down the hallway. It was a few minutes later before Jim reappeared and helped him into the bathroom. Leonard frowned and stopped just inside the doorway. 

“What? Something wrong?”

“Did your bathroom look like this before?”

“I might have done a slight remodel…”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room. “Slight? You knocked out a wall, moved the toilet and sink, and turned the sink into a walk in shower…How did you do this so fast?”

Jim shrugged, “I know a guy.” 

“Right…” 

Jim shook his head and opened the shower door. Leonard settled on the little seat in the corner and Jim leaned the crutches against the wall by the bathroom door. Leonard pulled his shirt off and threw it out onto the floor. He hesitated and looked over at Jim. “I think…I mean I…”

Jim nodded and stepped inside the shower. With Jim’s help Leonard stood and untied his sweatpants. Jim carefully pulled them down over the brace and threw them out toward the shirt before easing Leonard back down onto the small bench. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Leonard nodded and sat silently staring at the black tiled walls. Jim returned to the bathroom with a white trash bag and a roll of tape. “Can’t get that wet.” he said gesturing to the leg brace extending up almost to his hip. 

Kneeling in front of Leonard he carefully slipped the bag under his foot and pulled it up over the brace. Wrapping the top with the tape to keep water out he set the tape aside and turned around to start the water. Leonard sat with his hands in his lap staring at the floor while Jim heated the water.

“Bones?”

Leonard looked up at him, “Yeah?”

“Ready?”

Leonard frowned, “Ready? For what?”

Jim laughed, “Your shower. Come on, up.” He said reaching out to help him back up. 

“I can do this…”

“You will not do this alone. I am going to stay right here and help you.”

“But…” he shifted and his foot slid on the wet tiles. Jim caught him and gave him a knowing look, “Alright. I need help.”

After he had showered and Jim had helped him get dressed Leonard settled on the bed, with Jim only having to give him a look to shut him up. Laying back on the pillows he quickly fell asleep. Jim smiled and flipped the light off on his way out the door. “Sleep well, Bones.”

There was a kind of unspoken arrangement between them after that when it came to the things Leonard needed help with. Jim automatically did things that Leonard didn’t even realize he needed until after Jim had done them. It was almost as if Jim could read his mind sometimes. 

A few months after the accident Jim returned to work a couple of days a week. Leonard had become a little more independent and was getting around better on his own. He had become comfortable with Jim’s presence in the shower. He realized he kind of liked the way it felt to have Jim’s arm around him helping to support him while he washed his hair. He hadn’t realized how much of a presence Jim had been until he was away from the apartment for an extended period of time. 

After a couple of weeks of Jim being back at work Leonard hobbled through the front doors of the museum and up to the information desk. “Excuse me but I’m looking for…”

“Oh my gosh! It’s you! I mean you’re him!”

“I’m sorry?”

The young woman smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry I’m new here and it’s just…I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh? What have you heard exactly?”

“You’re the one that pulled Jim and the kids out of the fire…and then you saved him from getting hit by that car. You must really like him.”

Leonard blushed and glanced around as he leaned on the counter for support. “Is Jim around?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Yes, Let me see if I can locate him for you. Do you need to sit? You can come around here and sit if you need to.”

He nodded and leaned on his crutches, “I don’t want you to get in any trouble…”

She smiled and shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. You’re kind of a hero around here. No one will mind.” He made his way around the counter and lowered himself into a chair behind the desk while she took out a radio. “John? You there?”

_“Yes ma’am, What can I do for you?”_

“Leonard is here to see Jim do you know where he is?”

_“Leonard is here? Hold on and I’ll be right out.”_

Replacing the radio she turned back to him, “I guess John will take you to him.”

“Thank you…What was your name again?”

“Nyota. Nyota Uhura.”

“It’s nice to meet you. You’re much nicer than the last girl that worked here.”

She laughed and nodded, “She wasn’t very helpful was she? She left the place in a bit of a mess too.”

A few minutes later John appeared at the front desk pushing a wheelchair. “Leonard. It’s good to see you. We weren’t sure you were going to make it.”

“It’s good to see you too John.”

“Jim’s at the far end of the museum. Figured it’d be easier for you in this…hope you don’t mind.”

Leonard shook his head, “Thank you.”

“You need any help?”

Leonard shook his head and pulled himself up only to turn and lower himself into the wheelchair. “I’m getting the hang of it.” He looked over at Nyota, “Mind if I leave my crutches with you?”

“Not at all.” She said taking the crutches from him and stowing them under the desk, “They’ll be right here when you get back.”

John Wheeled him away from the desk and through the afternoon crowd. As they passed through the Titanic exhibit something caught his eye, “Wait…”

John stopped beside a large display case, “Something wrong?”

“I just thought…” He frowned and looked into the case at the broken teacups, children’s shoes, and a lone stuffed bear. “I thought…nevermind.” he sighed. “It was nothing.”

“You sure?”

Leonard nodded, “Yeah.”

At the opposite end of the exhibit they caught up with Jim and his group. John stopped a little away from the group and they watched as Jim explained the significance behind the latest exhibit. Once Jim was finished John caught his attention and the blonde rushed over to them. “Bones! What are you doing here? I thought you had PT for another hour?”

“They didn’t want to overwork me. I’m doing well and it might push me back…”

“I’ve got to finish up with this group and then I’m free to go. The rest of the afternoon is covered. Want me to have someone take you home?”

Leonard shook his head, “If it’s okay I’d like to stay.”

Jim grinned, “Of course. Do you want to hang with me or up at the front?”

“With you if that’s alright?”

Nodding Jim stepped behind him. “Thanks for bringing him to me John.”

“No trouble at all Jim.”

The security officer turned and headed back the way he came; Jim pushed the wheelchair back to his group and continued with the tour. 

Over the next few months Jim continued working part-time at the museum while Leonard was at physical therapy. Leonard would make the short trip to the museum and spend the rest of the afternoon with Uhura at the front desk or helping Jim with his tours. He even finally got to meet Jim’s “guy” that remodeled his bathroom. 

As Leonard improved and his leg healed things between him and Jim changed a little. Jim no longer joined him in the shower, rather he stood outside the door or left the door open while he folded clothes on the bar across from the bathroom door. Leonard was surprised the first time Jim started the shower for him but did not change into his swim trunks. He didn’t want Jim to know just how much he had liked having him in the shower with him but he couldn’t help pouting just a little. 

On the nights that Leonard fell asleep on the sectional sofa Jim would cover him up and curl up beside him. Leonard woke more than one night with Jim’s head in his lap and would fall back asleep playing with the blonde’s hair. The better he got the more Jim seemed to distance himself from him and the more hurt Leonard became. 

Almost a year after the accident Jim came home from the museum and found Leonard sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his feet. 

Jim dropped his stuff on the counter and walked to the door of the bedroom, “You okay Bones?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled not looking up. 

Sitting down on the bed beside him, Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing…”

“Bones, talk to me. Please.”

Sighing Leonard nodded, “I miss you,” he said quietly

“I’m right here. I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Explain it to me.”

“You used to help me in the shower…you helped me get around the apartment…you…you’ve just always been there.”

Jim nodded slightly suddenly comprehending, “And I’ve been leaving you to do things on your own. Bones, I didn’t…you’ve been getting better and can do more of those things on your own now. I didn’t want to take away your independence.”

“I understand, but you didn’t talk to me. You didn’t ask…”

Jim slipped his arm around him and laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Bones. I just assumed. I should have asked if you were ready.”

“I’m sorry Jim. I shouldn’t have let it bother me as much as it did.”

“Need anything?”

Leonard shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“I’m going to make dinner. Spaghetti alright?”

“Yeah. Sounds good. Want any help?”

Smiling Jim stood to his feet and offered Leonard a hand, “You can cut and butter the french bread.”

Leonard took his hand and followed him back into the kitchen where he settled in at the bar and cut the bread while Jim got the spaghetti started. Once dinner was ready Jim dished up their plates and brought them into the living room. While Leonard settled in on the couch Jim popped a movie in the player. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Leonard asked as he reached for his piece of garlic bread. 

Jim flopped onto the couch beside him and grabbed the remote. “Lady and the tramp.”

They ate their dinner in silence and once the plate were empty Jim set them aside and moved over closer to Leonard. Jim’s fingers lightly rubbing the back of Leonard’s hand and arm before he slipped his hand beneath the other man’s and intertwined their fingers. 

“Jim?”

“Yeah Bones?”

Leonard chuckled and shook his head, “Are you really going to keep calling me that?”

“You broke bones for me. You saved my life. I’m not gonna forget that.”

“Not gonna let me forget it either are you?”

Jim grinned and looked over at him, “Never.”

“Does that mean you owe me now?”

Jim raised an eyebrow, “What do you have in mind?”

“Since I practically live with you anyway why don’t we make this arrangement permanent?”

The blonde stared at him for a minute before a smile spread across his face. “I think I’d like that…but what about the sleeping arrangements? I only have one bed and your place is even smaller.”

“We’ll work something out.”

A couple of months later Jim and Scotty spent a weekend clearing Leonard’s things from his apartment and into Jim’s. He didn’t have much but it took a while to get things arranged so they would be comfortable. Once Scotty had left Jim collapsed on the couch with his head in Leonard’s lap. “I’m beat.”

Leonard smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you Jim.”

“For what?’

“Everything. You didn’t have to help me. You certainly didn’t have to let me move in.”

Jim closed his eyes and smiled, “Yes I did. You’re my friend.”

“Oh,” He said quietly his hand frozen in place.

Jim opened his eyes and looked up at him. “You sound disappointed.”

“I just thought that maybe…”

Jim sat up, “You can talk to me Bones. What is it?”

“Well I just thought that maybe we were more than friends.”

“Do you want to be?”

Leonard stared at his lap for a moment before he nodded and looked into Jim’s eyes. “I do.”

Smirking Jim kissed him on the cheek, “I guess that solves our sleeping situation.”

“I guess it does.”

A year and a half after the accident Leonard walked back into the apartment after a run to the grocery store to find Jim laying on the couch with his cock in his hand. Leonard dropped the bags on the counter and Jim shot off the couch with both hands covering himself. “Leonard! I…I wasn’t expecting…I didn’t hear you…” His cheeks turned a deep red and he shifted uncomfortably. 

Leonard smiled and put his hands on his hips, “Well you have seen mine. Think you even washed it a couple of times…” 

Jim gave a weak laugh and relaxed slightly but kept his hands firmly in place. “I was only there to make sure you didn’t fall or anything…”

“Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Staring at his boyfriend Jim slowly sat back down on the couch. Leonard shook his head and turned back to the bags of groceries. Once he put everything away Leonard turned back to the living room. Jim was sitting with his back to him but he could see Jim’s arm moving. Walking up behind him he watched for a moment before moving around to sit beside him. “Mind if I join you?”

Jim’s hand jerked instinctively to cover himself, “Dude! You really need to warn a guy!”

“Sorry. Thought you knew I was there.” Leonard said his eyes on Jim’s hands over his cock. In his haste to cover himself he had failed to fully cover his balls. 

Jim watched his boyfriend for a moment before slowly pulling his hands away. He had seen Leonard’s cock multiple times so it really was only fair…besides he was his boyfriend now. Leonard hesitantly reached out and brushed the back of his finger along the side of Jim’s erection. 

“It doesn’t bite.” Jim said with a grin. 

Pulling his hand away Leonard looked up, “What? Oh…sorry I just…”

“Never been with another guy?”

Leonard’s face turned red and he looked away, “I don’t…I can’t…”

“Shit! I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay. I forget sometimes too. It doesn’t feel familiar so I don’t think I have.” He said reaching out slowly and placing his thumb and index finger on either side of Jim’s dick. Moving his fingers down slightly and watching the foreskin sliding down revealing the smooth pink head. A clear bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip. 

Jim’s breath hitched when Leonard swiped his thumb over it. Freezing in place Leonard looked at Jim’s face. The blonde smiled, “You just going to tease me or are you going to give me a hand?”

Leonard wrapped his hand around Jim’s twitching cock and started stroking him slowly. 

“Oh fuck, your hand feels so good!”

The next morning Jim laid awake in the empty bed. Leonard had gotten up before the sun had even come up. He heard him puttering around in the kitchen making coffee before the front door opened and shut leaving Jim alone in the apartment. Jim groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. 

“Why did I do that?!” He grumbled into the fluff. “I’m such a fucking idiot!”

Laying there with his face in the pillow he went over the events of the night before in his head. Leonard walking in on him had surprised him that was for sure. He was embarrassed at first but realized it had to have been embarrassing for Leonard to have help showering and dressing. 

Leonard hadn’t treated it like it was weird and had even told him to continue…sort of. Maybe he shouldn’t have…maybe he should have gone in the bathroom to finish up. When Leonard sat down beside him he had been surprised at how quiet he’d been hadn’t expected him to join him. 

Jim sighed and pulled the pillow off and stared up at the ceiling. He had to admit though a part of him had wanted him to join him. The way he’d looked at him…he looked at him in awe almost like he’d never seen a dick before. Well…another mans dick at least.

His touch was soft and gentle but also hesitant and unsure. Jim groaned and rolled over. “I shouldn’t have done that. What if he’s married or something? Shit…I wish I’d asked him more about himself before the accident…”


	4. Chapter 4

Chris shook his head and looked across the desk at his boyfriend. “How much longer before they really start to question Leonard’s past Phil? You have to do something. Jim’s inquisitive by nature he’s going to start digging eventually.”

“I know Chris. I think I’ve got it worked out. You remember Donna?”

“Yeah. She was one of my kids. I always liked her.”

Phil smiled across the table, “She’s about to meet her big brother.”

“Just how are you going to pull that off?”

“She’s been looking for her brother.”

Chris stood up and walked around the desk. He put a hand to Phil’s forehead and sighed. “You don’t feel feverish.”

“Chris, I know her brother died as a baby. That was after they gave him up. The records are gone anyway. She wouldn’t be able to find him. This way Leonard gets a family and Donna gets her brother.”

“It’s a little dishonest Phil.”

“Would you rather see her heartbroken?”

“You know I wouldn’t.”

“Then get. I have some calls to make.”

Jim sulked around the apartment for the next couple of days. He was quiet and more subdued than normal. Leonard wasn’t sure what was wrong but he thought he had an idea. 

“Jim?” He asked poking his head out the balcony door after lunch. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm. Fine.”

He opened the door wider and stepped out onto the balcony. “No you aren’t.”

“Bones…”

Leonard stepped over to the railing beside him and looked out over the park. “Jim. Is this because of the other day?”

Jim looked down at his hands and opened his mouth to speak when the phone in Leonard’s pocket went off. “You should answer that. Might be important.” Jim said as he turned and walked back in the apartment. 

Sighing Leonard pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello?”

_“Leonard McCoy?”_

“Speaking.”

_“I can’t believe I found you.”_

“Can you hold on a minute?”

_“Of course.”_

Muting the phone he walked back inside sliding the door shut behind him. “Jim? Can you come here please?”

The bedroom door opened and Jim came out. “Yeah?”

“There’s a woman on the phone that seems to know me. What do I do? What do I say? Do I tell her I lost my memory?”

Jim crossed the room and put his hands on Leonard’s shoulders. “Breathe. Okay? Who is she?”

Leonard glanced down and the phone and shook his head slowly, “I didn’t ask…”

“Ask her what her name is and we’ll go from there.”

“Could you do it?”

Jim shook his head, “You need to do it. She called you.”

Leonard hesitated and stared at his phone in silence.

“Put her on speaker and if you really need my help I can take over. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jim smiled reassuringly and slipped his hand in Leonard’s “I’m right here.”

Taking a deep breath Leonard unmuted the phone and switched it to speaker. “Are you still there?”

_“Yes, I’m here. Have I called at a bad time?”_

“Sorry about that miss…?”

_“Please call me Donna.”_

“How did you get my number?”

_“The agency gave it to me. Said they would call you that week. I had hoped you’d call me but when I read about your accident in the paper…of course I only just saw that. How are you?”_

“I’m good.”

_“I’m so glad to hear that. I hope this not insensitive of me but do you have any lasting injuries from it?”_

Leonard frowned and looked at Jim who shook his head and mouthed “No.”

“No I don’t.”

_“Wonderful! I have to say we are so proud of you for what you did for that man.”_

“We?”

_“Mama and I. Daddy would have been so proud of you too. He was a doctor you know.”_

“No…I didn’t. Umm…there is something that the paper didn’t mention…something that happened because of the accident. I lost my memory of everything prior to a few months before the accident…”

 _“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry.”_  She paused for a moment and then said,  _“You don’t know who I am do you?”_

“No ma’am.”

_“Leonard, I’m your little sister.”_

Jim snorted loudly and bit his lip to stifle his laughter.

_“Are you okay?”_

Leonard reached over and punched Jim in the arm, “Yeah. Sorry that was my b…”

“Best friend! Hi, I’m Jim!”

Leonard frowned at Jim who shook his head mouthing “later”. 

After a few more minutes conversation with Donna and arranging to meet her at the museum Leonard hung up the phone. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Leonard stared at him, “Best friend? I thought…I thought we were more than that?”

“We are. It’s just that we don’t really know her. We should call that agency and ask about your paperwork. I want to be sure you get a chance to get to know these people if they really are your family. Gauge what they are like. Will they be open to your lifestyle?”

“So it’s not because of what I did the other day?”

Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “Absolutely not. In fact I was a little worried I might have pushed you too far. I should have just gone in the bathroom and finished in there.”

“Did I do it wrong?”

“What? No. You did great. It felt amazing. I haven’t had anyone jerk me off in…three years? And she wasn’t even very good at it really.”

“Does that mean you want me to do it again?”

“Hell yes! But only if you want to. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Leonard snuggled up to him and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

A week later Jim and Leonard were sitting on a picnic table in the park across from the museum. Leonard fidgeted with the hem of his shirt until Jim put his hand over Leonard’s. “You got this. She’s going to love you. How could she not?”

“I’m not so sure about this Jim. I don’t know what to say…”

“Just be yourself. That’s who she’s coming here to see anyway.”

“Who am I Jim? How can I be myself when I don’t really know who I am?”

Jim slid off the table and stood in front of his boyfriend. Tilting Leonard’s chin up he looked him in the eyes. “You are the kind of guy that goes out of his way to help others. You pulled me and a group of kids out of a fire. You stepped in front of a moving vehicle for me. I have a feeling you’d probably take a bullet for me…please don’t test that theory. You are kind, and loving, and the sweetest person I have ever met and I think I’m in love with you…”

“Oh my gosh! You two are the absolute cutest!”

Jim frowned and turned to face the young woman. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to interrupt but that was just so sweet. I’m Donna. Donna McCoy.”

Leonard almost fell off the table in his attempt to stand up. Jim caught him and held out a hand to Donna. “James Kirk, but you can call me Jim.”

“You’re Jim? Oh my gosh! Hi!” She said taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically before turning to Leonard. “So that must mean you’re Leonard…”

He smiled nervously and nodded. “Guess I’m your big brother?”

She stared at him for a moment before taking a step toward him. “Can I…can I hug you?”

Leonard hesitated for a fraction of a second and held his arms out to her. “Of course you can.”

Closing the short distance between them she wrapped her arms around him, “You look so much like daddy…”

The three of them sat and talked for awhile before Jim stood to his feet and led Leonard and Donna toward the museum. He pointed out the spot where Leonard saved him as they crosses the street and walked up the stairs to the building. Uhura smiled at them when they walked in the door. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you two today. What brings you in?”

Jim slipped his hand in Leonard’s, “Just showing Leonard’s sister around.”

Uhura’s smile broadened and she looked over at Donna. “Leonard’s sister? I didn’t know you had a sister!”

“Neither did we.” Jim said shrugging. “Mind if we give her a bit of a private tour?”

“Of course not.”

With one last smile and a nod to Uhura the three of them started off into the north wing. Jim slipped right into his role of tour guide never letting go of Leonard’s hand. While Jim pointed out all of the usual things every now and then he’d stop and point out things like: “Over there was where I met Leonard for the first time.” and “Here’s where Leonard found me and the kids during the fire.”  and Jim’s personal favorite, “He took his first steps right over there!”

“Jim, do we really have to do that again?”

“It was a big day!”

Over the next few weeks Leonard kept in touch with Donna via weekly phone calls and the occasional trip to see him. Three months after they first met Donna invited them both down to her house for a fourth of July barbecue to meet their mama and Fred. Scotty loaned them his truck for the week and they headed down to Bloomingdale Georgia. 

When they pulled up in front of the two story white house Jim put the car in park and turned it off. Leonard stared at the house for a moment before Jim placed his hand over his boyfriend’s. “You got this. You know Donna loves you and if her mother….your mother is anything like her she’s going to love you too.”

Leonard gave a little nod and smiled, “Thanks Jim.”

As they opened the doors of the truck the front door of the house opened and Donna stepped out onto the porch. “You made it!”

Jim grabbed their bags out of the back and they headed up toward the house. “Yeah.  Jim got us a little lost a couple of times but we managed.”

“I didn’t see you offering to drive.” Jim said nudging him in the ribs.

Leonard rolled his eyes and hugged Donna, “How are you?”

“I’m so glad you’re here. Mama has been looking forward to finally meeting you. It’s all she’s talked about all week.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

Donna smiled and slipped her arm through his, “Come on inside then. She’s waiting in the library.” 

Leading Leonard into the house she glanced over her shoulder at Jim and smiled, “Your bedroom is on the second floor its the door at the top of the stairs.” 

Jim nodded and followed them inside. Donna led Leonard straight into the library while Jim went to put their bags away. Leonard looked around the room at the walls filled with books, the stone fireplace centered on one wall, and the rich leather chairs situated in front of the fireplace. 

“Mama, he’s here.”

An older woman with dark brown hair streaked with grey stood and turned to face him. She stood in silence just taking him in. Donna nudged him forward gently. He took a couple of hesitant steps forward before she opened her arms, “Welcome home son.”

Meeting him in the middle she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. “I am so glad we found you. I am so glad you could come.”

He smiled nervously, “Thank you for having us.”

She released him and held him at arm’s length, “This is as much your home as it is ours. You are welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

She patted him on the cheek, “Please, call me mama. Everyone does.”

Leonard glanced at Donna who nodded, “It’s true. If they don’t call her mama they call her Nora.”

“Now tell me. Where is that boyfriend of yours? I’d love to meet him.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

She frowned, “With what?”

Leonard blushed slightly as Jim came down the stairs behind him. “That I have a boyfriend…”

“Sweetheart, It doesn’t matter to me who you date or fall in love with. I just want you to be happy.” She held a hand out toward Jim and Donna nudged him over. He took her hand and she squeezed it gently. “You are both welcome in my house. You are both my sons. One by blood and the other in love.”

Jim smiled and blushed slightly, “Thank you ma’am.”

Leonard grinned, “You mean, thank you mama.”

“You boys are a part of the family and don’t you ever forget that. Now come meet the rest of the family.”

“The rest of the family?”

Donna and Eleanora lead them out to the back terrace where three large tables were loaded with salad and sides and drinks and beside that was a table loaded with brisket, ribs, turkey, ham, and smoked chicken. There was more than enough food to feed Cox’s army…and it looked like they were all there. 

Jim and Leonard were shown around and introduced to Fred, who had been manning the grill, and any and all other family members that were there. Leonard had lost track after about the third cousin and half the town council. Jim never left his side and held on tightly to his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then. A couple hours after they arrived Jim was asked to assist Donna with something and left Leonard with Fred. When Jim returned Leonard was gone. “Hey Fred, do you know where Leonard went?”

“I think he went to look for Nora.”

“Thanks.” he said turning to scan the crowd for the McCoy matriarch. After a few moments he spotted her sitting on the terrace talking to an old woman Jim recognized as Leonard’s great aunt Margaret. He walked over to them and nodded to the two women. “Sorry to interrupt ladies but have either of you seen Leonard? Fred said he’d gone looking for you in particular mama.”

Great aunt Margaret pursed her lips and sneered at him. “I have not seen  _that_  boy.”

Eleanora stood to her feet, “ _That_  boy is my son aunt Maggie. And  _this_  boy is his boyfriend. If you wouldn’t mind minding your manners while in my home and speaking about _my_  boys.”

“Child I taught you what manners were.”

“Well it’s a good thing my mama taught me better then. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go look for my boy.” She turned and slipped her arm in Jim’s and led him away from great aunt Margaret. Once out of earshot She sighed, “I’m sorry about that Jim. Aunt Maggie is just…set in her ways. I had hoped she’d be able to keep her opinions to herself but apparently she couldn’t.”

Jim smiled, “Thank you for that. It’s not often people defend me like that. I mean I have heard much worse but still…thank you.”

“You’re a sweet boy Jim. I’m glad Leonard has someone as wonderful as you.”

“I’m lucky to have him. He’s saved my life in more ways than one.”

She patted his arm, “Why don’t you check out here and I’ll go look inside for him.”

Jim nodded, “Yes mama.” She patted his arm again and smiled as he slipped off into the crowd. Opening the door to the family room and stepping inside she looked around the empty room. Donna was standing in the kitchen making another batch of tea but the adjoining rooms were otherwise empty. 

“You seen Leonard?”

Donna looked up and shook her head. “No mama, but I’ve been in the storage room so I might have missed him if he came inside.”

“Was the library door closed when you came in?”

Donna glanced down the hall and frowned, “I don’t think so.”

“I’ll go check in there. Finish up the tea and take it outside. If you see Jim tell him I think I’ve found Leonard.”

“Yes mama.”

Eleanora walked around to the foot of the stairs and peered in the doorframe. Leonard was sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of the fireplace. She smiled and walked over to him. “That was your daddy’s favorite spot too. He used to come in here to hide when we had these big gatherings. Never muched liked the crowd.”

Leonard gave her a weak smile, “I’m sorry, It’s just a lot to take in…”

“It’s my fault. I should have cancelled the party or at least have limited it to family only this year.”

“Please don’t feel like you have to change things on my account.”

She sat down in the chair next to him, “I want you to feel comfortable here Leonard. If that means changes are made then so be it. I won’t be sad to see aunt Maggie taken off the guest list.”

Leonard frowned, “Aunt Maggie?”

“Don’t worry about it. You are welcome to stay in here for as long as you like. I’ll make sure no one bothers you and I’ll let Jim know where you are.” She stood to her feet once more and patted him on the shoulder, “I really am glad you’re here.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of days at the McCoy farm Jim and Leonard headed back home. As soon as they walked in the door Jim kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. Leonard stuck their bags in the bedroom and sat down at Jim’s feet. Pulling the blonde’s feet into his lap he began rubbing them, his mind wandering and going over the events of the last couple of days.

A few minutes later he was brought out of his reverie by a low moan. Looking over at his boyfriend he noticed his eyes were closed and he was palming his dick through his jeans. Leonard smiled and rubbed his hand up the inside of Jim’s leg, his fingertips brushing the blonde’s. Shifting in his seat Leonard unzipped his boyfriend’s jeans and freed his cock. 

Jim groaned when Leonard wrapped his fingers around his length and began slowly stroking him. “Your hands feel so good.” he said quietly.

“I’ve gotten a lot of practice in since that first day. I know just what you like now too.”

Jim gasped and opened his eyes as Leonard squeezed him gently and brushed his thumb over the tip. “Fuck yeah you do.”

“Would it be okay if I tried something new?”

“Like what exactly? I’m pretty much open to anything though…”

Leonard shifted Jim’s legs onto the couch and slipped onto his knees beside his boyfriend. Stroking him with one hand he slid the other behind Jim’s head and pulled him into a kiss that was all soft and loving but also deeply passionate. A kiss that left Jim pantig and breathless. A kiss that left him wanting more.

Leonard kissed along Jim’s jaw and down his neck while keeping a firm grip on his cock. Continuing his descent the brunette pressed kisses down Jim’s chest and stomach before stopping just below his belly button. 

“I could take off my shirt…”

Leonard shook his head. “Leave it. What I’m after is a bit lower than that.”

Jim nodded and watched with anticipation as Leonard hovered over his dick. Turning his head slightly to one side Leonard pressed his lips to the shaft and slowly made his way up to the tip. With one last kiss to the weeping head Leonard parted his lips and gently sucked on the tip, Jim’s hand winding itself in Leonard’s hair. 

That night after dinner Jim leaned over and laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “I really liked what you did this afternoon.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I was afraid I might have been doing something wrong.”

Jim smiled and rubbed his hand across Leonard’s stomach. “It was perfect Bones.” He said as his hand dipped lower and toyed with the waistband of his pants. “If you’d like I can return the favor…”

Leonard tensed up and put his hand over Jim’s “That’s alright. I…I’m fine…really.” he said quickly. “I need to do the dishes and then I think I’ll head to bed.” He stood to his feet and kissed Jim’s forehead before heading into the kitchen and leaving Jim alone on the couch.

The movie continued playing but neither Jim nor Leonard paid much attention to it. Leonard was too busy washing every pot and pan in the kitchen and Jim was left wondering why Leonard was so reluctant. Shortly after Leonard went to bed Jim slipped in the darkened room and pulled his jeans off. Climbing between the sheets he snuggled up against Leonard’s back and pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder. “Good night Leonard.” he whispered into the darkness.

A few days later Leonard was sitting at the bar looking over the bills and talking to Donna. “Can I ask you something Donna?”

_“Anything.”_

“Well, Jim and I…We’ve been together for almost two years now…is it normal…I mean, how long does one typically go before….”

_“You’ve been dating for a under two years, living together the whole time, and you want to know about…sex?”_

Leonard’s face turned red and he nodded slowly before realizing that Donna couldn’t see him. “In a manner of speaking…yes?”

_“You mean to tell me that you sleep next to him every night and nothing happens?”_

“Not nothing…just not…well, that.”

_“Do you really want to discuss this with me? Not that I’m not willing to, I just want to make sure you wouldn’t rather talk to someone else…”_

“Like who? His friends are my friends and none of them are gay or bi…at least not that I know of.”

_“You could talk to your boyfriend about this.”_

Leonard sighed and shook his head, “I don’t…I don’t want to scare him off.”

_“Leonard Horatio McCoy, you will not scare him off by talking to him. Jim is one of the sweetest most understanding guys I’ve met and he stuck with you when he very well could have left you on your own. If I know him as well as I hope I do, he wants you to talk to him about these things.”_

“I guess you’re right. I’ll try tonight when he gets home…”

_“Good. And Leonard?”_

“Yeah?”

_“In the spirit of sharing…Fred was my first and we dated for years before anything happened.”_

Leonard smiled, “Thanks Donna.”

_“Anytime.”_

When Jim came home from work several hours later Leonard met him at the door. “Dinner is ready, I hope you’re hungry. I might have overestimated the pasta a little.”

Jim nodded and set his stuff down, “Leonard, before we eat I want to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

Slipping his hand in Leonard’s Jim led him over to the couch and sat down. “How was your day?”

Leonard sat beside him and fidgeted with the hem of his shorts, “Talked to Donna today. Looked over the bills…Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“About the other day…I just…I’m not really sure how to say this.”

“Maybe I can try?” Leonard nodded and Jim put a hand over his, “I’m sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention. It’s just that you are taking care of me in a way that I would like…shit…this is hard. Okay, you jerk me off all the time and I wanted to do that for you and I just get the feeling that you aren’t interested in that or anything else beyond that. It’s okay if you aren’t I just want you to feel like you can tell me. I don’t want you to do things you aren’t comfortable with and that includes giving me hand jobs or blow jobs.”

“I’m just not sure I’m ready for that yet. I really do like taking care of you. You’ve done so much for me over the past almost two years I want to do this for you.”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated…”

Leonard shook his head and reached out to cup Jim’s face in his hand, “Never. I do love you Jim. I really do. It just feels right with you. You are more than just my boyfriend…you’re home.”

Jim smiled, “Home is where the heart is.”

“Dinner’s getting cold.” Leonard said standing to his feet. “I hope you like it. You’ll be eating it left over all week.”

Jim laughed and followed him into the kitchen, “Did you make garlic bread?”

“Of course. Just don’t expect me to be making out with you…”

“What if I brush my teeth right after?”

“I’ll think about it.”

The next week while Jim was away doing a mobile event a couple of states away Leonard pulled the laptop over to him. Pulling up Jim’s movie collection he spotted a seperate folder labeled “Fun Times”. He clicked on it and when it opened he raised an eyebrow. There were subfolders with labels like “BDSM”, “Three’s company”, “Parodies”, and the one that caught Leonard’s attention “Bones”. Opening the folder with his name a dozen movies and videos popped up. 

Glancing through them most seemed to be two men engaging in playing with each other’s dicks but there were a couple that were a bit more than that. He pulled one up and watched one man strip the other of his clothes and gently push him back onto the bed. The man on the bed reached down and stroked his cock while the other man took his clothes off. Once they were both completely naked the man on the bed removed his hand and let the other guy take over. 

Leonard glanced down at his own crotch before shifting the computer aside and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Reaching into his underwear he pulled his dick out and stared at it lying limp against his stomach. He looked back up at the computer just in time to see the guy standing at the foot of the bed sink himself into the guy on the beds ass. Watching the two men in the video shift and move as one, listening to the sounds they made, Leonard wrapped his fingers around his dick and slowly stroked himself like he had done to Jim so many times before.

Adjusting his grip and settling in further in the couch he stared at the monitor and tried to match the pace of the guys in the video. A few minutes later he felt an odd sensation and suddenly his hand and shirt were covered in a warm white substance. He frowned down at his still limp dick wondering what went wrong.

Leonard spent a good deal of time on the computer over the next few days. He went through the “Bones” folder and then moved on to the folder marked “solo” with the same results every time. His dick remained limp but he was able to come. 

The day before Jim was due back he spent most of his afternoon on the couch doing research online. Which is exactly where Jim found him when he walked in the door a little after midnight. 

Smiling at the sleeping brunette Jim lifted the laptop and set it aside while he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his boyfriend. Pressing his lips to Leonard’s forehead he gently kissed him goodnight and picked the computer up to return it to the desk in the bedroom. 

He set the laptop down on the desk and emptied his bag onto the bed. Throwing all the dirty stuff in the hamper he pulled on a clean pair of sweats  and sat down at the desk. Waking the computer up he was surprised to see a webmd page on erectile dysfunction. “Is that why he won’t even let me touch him?” He asked himself quietly. 

Looking back through the recent history he saw the chain of events that had led Leonard there. “Limp penis…unable to get erection…performance anxiety…side effects of meds…” he sat back and stared at the screen. “Oh Leonard, why didn’t you say anything?”

Closing out the history he pulled the page back up and closed the computer before returning to the living room and curling up at Leonard’s feet. 

The next morning Leonard woke to the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls. Jim slid one onto a plate and set it on the bar. “Good morning.”

Leonard sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Jim? I thought you weren’t due back till this afternoon?”

“Got in late last night. Thought I’d make you my famous cinnamon rolls that you like so much. Hope you’re hungry I might have made a few too many.”

Leonard stood to his feet and shuffled over to the bar. “What’s going on Jim?”

“What do you mean?”

“These are your “I’m-feeling-guilty” cinnamon rolls.”

“I just felt like making them. I hardly ever make them these days. Guess I could have made pancakes.”

Leonard sighed and shook his head. “Coffee ready?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you a cup.”

“Thanks.” Leonard yawned and ran a hand through his hair. “How was the trip?”

“Good. Got to spend a lot of time with school kids. Glad to be home and in my own bed but I will miss it.”

Leonard nodded as Jim handed him a mug of black coffee. Jim picked up a cinnamon roll and took a bite. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing really. Just spent a lot of time on the couch watching movies. Made an appointment with the urologist.”

Jim froze and looked at him. “Made a what with the what now?”

“An appointment with the urologist.”

“Something wrong?” Jim asked walking around the bar and putting his hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just…I think I have a UTI. Figured I should get it seen to.”

“When do you go?”

“Tuesday.”

Jim glanced over at the calendar on the wall. “That’s in two days.”

“Yeah. You’re off that day.”

Jim rubbed his hand across Leonard’s back, “Want me to go with you? Maybe we could do something after?”

“Sure.”

Two days later Jim sat waiting for Leonard to come out of the doctor’s office. He’d tried to busy himself with a magazine but he couldn’t focus on anything so he’d set them aside. He’d tried watching whatever was on the tv overhead but it wasn’t interesting enough to keep his attention. The nurse behind the desk had smiled at him but he’d barely even noticed. 

After what felt like hours the woman that had taken Leonard back came in. “Mr. Kirk?”

Jim almost launched himself out of his seat. “Yes?”

“Mr. McCoy has asked me to bring you back.”

“Yes, Thank you.”

She smiled at him and held the door open as he walked through. “Third door on the right. They’re waiting for you.”

“They’re…waiting…Third door?”

She nodded, “On the right.”

He walked down the hallway mentally preparing himself for whatever Leonard and his doctor had to say. Hoping it was good news. He knocked gently on the door and it opened. The doctor, who Jim vaguely remembered dropping in to check on Leonard during his hospital stay, stepped aside “Please come in Jim. How are you?”

“I’m fine….Doctor M’Benga.” He supplied seeing the name plaque on the desk. 

“Have a seat.” The doctor said gesturing to the empty chair beside Leonard. 

Jim sat and automatically reached for Leonard’s hand. “The nurse said you wanted to see me?”

The doctor nodded to Leonard, “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything.” he said as he closed the door behind him. 

Jim turned to Leonard and frowned, “Everything okay?”

“There’s something I need to tell you…I should have…”

Jim squeezed his hand. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it.”

“You know how I haven’t been up for letting you…”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want too. I would like to but…” he sighed and shook his head. “Jim, there’s a bit of a problem. I can’t…it won’t…fuck why is this so hard?” Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, “I can’t get an erection.” he blurted out.

Jim rubbed his thumb over the back of Leonard’s hand, “It’s okay. It happens sometimes.”

Leonard looked up at Jim and for a minute he thought he might cry. Jim was looking at him with complete adoration. There wasn’t even the faintest hint of repulsion, it was just his sweet loving patient boyfriend. How Jim could be so patient with him for so long Leonard would never understand.

“It’ll be okay Leonard. We’ll figure this out.”

Leonard nodded and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Jim put an arm around him and rubbed his back as they sat in the office in silence. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door and Doctor M’Benga poked his head in. “Are we alright in here?”

Leonard sat up and squeezed Jim’s hand. “Yes doctor. I think we’re ready now.”

Walking into the office and closing the door behind him, M’Benga sat down in his chair opposite the two of them and folded his hands on the desk. “In that case let’s talk about the tests and potential treatments available.”

Three days later Leonard sat on the bed with all the pamphlets Doctor M’Benga had given them spread out in front of him. Jim walked in rubbing a towel on his wet hair. “Whatcha thinking?” He asked walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. 

“Just wondering what to do…”

“Don’t have to decide yet. The doc said they were going to run the tests first.”

“I know. I just want to be prepared.”

Jim smiled and patted him on the knee. “Come on. Get changed we need to get going.”

Leonard nodded, “Where are we going again?”

Jim pulled a couple of leather jackets out of the closet and rifled through their drawers. Pulling out two shirts he tossed the black on to Leonard and draped the white one over his shoulder. Pulling a pair of jeans out he slipped them on and pulled his shirt on over his head. He turned back to the bed just in time to see Leonard slip his band tee off and toss it at the hamper. Leonard looked up at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just…sometimes it just hits me how much I love you.”

Leonard pulled his shirt on and shook his head. “Now you know how I feel every time I look at you.”

Jim walked over to him and draped his arms on Leonard’s shoulders. “How did I manage to land the best looking, sweetest, most adorable boyfriend?”

“Well, it all started when I got lost in Egypt.”

Jim laughed and kissed him. “Come on lover boy. We’re really going to be late.” Jim said as he grabbed his jacket and tossed Leonard’s at him. 

“Where are we going? You never answered me…”

“It’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Jim…”

“Trust me Bones, you’ll like it.”

Walking hand in hand through the park Jim pulled Leonard closer to him as they started over the bridge. “It’s so pretty out here.”

Leonard smiled and looked at his boyfriend. “It sure is.”

Jim stopped and leaned on the bridge railing looking down into the lake “Think there’s fish in there?”

“Why you want to catch one? I’m pretty sure they’d frown on that.”

Jim shrugged, “Just wondered if there were any fish to feed.”

“You could feed the ducks. There’s a few of them over there.” He said pointing to a spot on the shore. 

“Yeah…”

Leonard leaned on the railing beside him, “You okay Jim? You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the house.”

“Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“How much I love you.” Jim said turning to face him. He took Leonard’s hands in his and smiled, “I fell for you two years ago and all I wanted was to be with you. I got my wish but not in the way I expected. I was scared I was going to lose you before you were even mine. They wouldn’t let me in to see you…they wouldn’t tell me anything. I wasn’t family. I guess I was thinking out loud and a nurse heard me say I was going to marry you…she let me in.”

“So that’s why the nurses were looking at us like that.”

Jim laughed, “Yeah. I never did clear that up. But that’s okay. When you moved in I wanted everything to be just right I wanted you to feel at home. I hoped you’d like it enough to stay.”

Leonard grinned and squeezed his hands. “I did. But it wasn’t the apartment I stayed for. It was you.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I was when you asked to move in permanently. I was even happier when you were finally my boyfriend. I thought I’d scared you off that first time…” his cheeks turned red and he glanced around. “But you stayed and you did it again, and again, and again…”

Leonard slipped a hand free and cupped Jim’s cheek. “You liked it and I enjoyed doing it. I still do.”

“All that I’ve ever wanted was to be with you. I don’t need that to make me happy. As long as you are by my side I don’t need anything else.”

“Jim…”

Jim stuck his hand in his pocket and dropped to one knee. “Leonard McCoy, will you marry me?” He said holding up a ring. 

Staring at the blonde smiling up at him his mouth fell open in surprise. “Jim…I…You?”

“Yes Bones. I want to marry you.”

Leonard shook his head, “You don’t…you don’t want to marry me. I’m not…Jim, I…”

Jim stood to his feet and put a hand on his arm, “I know this is kind of sudden but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Leonard took a step back shaking his head, “I love you too Jim, but I just…I need to think…”

Jim’s face fell and he nodded “I understand.” he said quietly. 

That night when Leonard woke just after midnight Jim was asleep on the couch and not in the bed next to him. He sighed and curled up in the cold bed alone unable to sleep without his bedmate. He was still awake when Jim slipped in before the sun came up. He watched Jim grab a change of clothes and disappear down the hall into the bathroom. A few minutes later the front door opened and closed as Jim headed off to work.

When Leonard finally got up and walked into the kitchen a couple of hours later the coffee was sitting ready for him and the ring box was on the bar. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he picked up the box and flipped it open. The ring was nice. Jim must have spent a good deal on it. More than he should have, they were still paying Leonard’s hospital bills. 

Jim wanted to marry him.

Why did Jim want to marry him? He was broken. 

Shaking his head he closed the ring box and set it back on the bar, he looked around the apartment and shuffled back into the bedroom. He needed to talk to someone. Someone he trusted. Someone who could give him advice.

Glancing over at the nightstand and seeing his phone sitting there the thought crossed his mind to call Donna…or maybe Mama. He reached for the phone and opened it. Would they even answer? It was still kind of early. Shaking his head he sighed and sat down on the bed. 

After sitting and thinking for a while he picked his phone up and dialed. “Hey, sorry to bother you on your long weekend but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

Half an hour later he grabbed his bag and set the note for Jim on the bar beside the ring. Looking around the apartment he turned and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard sat in the passenger seat staring out the window as the city disappeared and was replaced by the countryside. Thankful that Uhura hadn’t asked him any questions they drove down the coast in relative silence. After several hours in the car she pulled into a motel and checked them in for the night. As they were walking into the room Leonard’s phone chimed and he glanced down at it.

Jim.

He was probably home. He’d probably read the note. He probably just wanted to reassure him how much he loved him. 

Shaking his head he set the phone aside, curled up in one of the two beds, and tried to sleep.

They got an early start the next morning and at some point Leonard fell asleep. He didn’t really know how long he slept but it must have been a good while because when he woke up they were crossing into Georgia. When they pulled into the drive he glanced at Uhura, “Thanks for driving me.”

“No trouble. I’ll pick you up the day after tomorrow?”

He nodded and opened the door. “Yeah.” He grabbed his bag out of the backseat and walked up to the front door. Shifting his bag on his shoulder he rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments later Donna opened the door and smiled broadly at him. “Leonard! We weren’t expecting you. What brings you so far south?”

“He proposed.” he said looking down at his feet. 

“Jim proposed?! Where is he?” She asked looking over his shoulder. 

“He’s in New York…”

Donna’s face fell and she took a good look at Leonard. “Oh, Len. Come in…please.”

He stepped inside and dropped his bag beside the door. Donna put an arm around him and took him into the family room. She settled him on the couch, “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get mama okay?”

Leonard nodded and fidgeted with his shirt. Donna walked over to the kitchen. “Mama? You still have that bottle of whiskey?”

Eleanora looked up from the stove, “Which one?”

“The one we drank when I told you I found him?”

“I think there’s some left…It’s in the cabinet in the library. What’s the occasion?”

“Leonard’s here. It’s Jim. I’m not sure exactly what happened but it’s big.”

Eleanora set the pot on the back burner and wiped her hands on her apron. “Get the whiskey.” 

“Yes Mama.”

Eleanora pulled off the apron and draped it over a chair in the breakfast nook before walking into the family room. “Hi sweetheart. Donna told me you wanted to talk?”

Leonard looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “Jim proposed…”

She sat down beside him and took his hand, “And what did you say?”

“I…couldn’t…I didn’t know what to say.”

Donna came in with the bottle of whiskey and three glasses. “What did Jim say?” she asked as she set the items down on the coffee table. 

“He told me how much he loved me. He loves me and he wants to marry me even though I’m…I’m broken…”

“Does Jim know you’re here?”

“I left him a note.” he said quietly.

Eleanora nodded to Donna who stepped into the library and picked up the landline. 

* * *

Unlocking the door Jim took a deep breath and stepped inside the apartment. He’d spent the night at Scotty’s and had taken a couple of morning tours before heading home. He hoped he’d given Leonard enough space to think but was worried since he hadn’t heard anything from him in over twenty-four hours. “Leonard? I’m home.”

He dropped his keys on the counter beside the coffee pot and frowned. It was half full and cold. “Leonard?” glancing around the room he spotted a piece of paper stuck under the ring box on the bar. Pulling the note out he unfolded it and quickly scanned it.

_Jim,_

_I’m sorry. I just need time to think. Going to Georgia for a few days._

_I do love you…_

_Bones._

“Georgia?” He reached in his pocket for his phone just as it started ringing. Frowning he answered it. “Hello?”

_“Jim? Hey, it’s Donna.”_

“Hey Donna.”

_“We just wanted you to know that Leonard made it down okay.”_

“Thank you Donna. Would you tell him something for me?”

_“Of course.”_

* * *

When Donna returned to the family room she took a seat on the other side of Leonard and rubbed her hand over his back, “Leonard?”

He sniffled and looked over at her. “Yeah?”

“I just talked to Jim. He wanted me to tell you to take all the time you need and he loves you.”

The three of them sat on the couch and talked for a few hours until a clattering in the kitchen drew Eleanora’s attention and she looked up at the clock. “Is it really that late? I should go get dinner started.”

“I’ll stay.”

Eleanora smiled at her daughter, “Want me to send Fred in?”

“Not just yet. He can get Leonard’s room ready and take his bag up.”

Leonard sniffled, “Not the same room as last time….?”

“We’ll put you in the little room down the hall.”

He nodded and played with the hem of his shirt. Eleanora kissed his forehead and stood to her feet. “You know where to find me if you need anything.”

Donna rubbed her hand over his back as Eleanora walked into the kitchen. “What else is on your mind Len?”

“He doesn’t want to marry me…how could he?”

“How could he not? You are perfect together. I’ve seen it myself. The way you two look at each other, whether you see it or not, he adores you.”

Leonard slumped down and shook his head, “I’m  _broken_  Donna. He doesn’t want to marry me.”

“How do you know what Jim wants?”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He sighed and shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“No. I don’t. Help me to understand Len. Jim loves you and you obviously love him. He proposed and you got scared so you left. What am I missing? Did you two talk about your fear?”

“Yeah…”

“And he didn’t leave you.”

Leonard shook his head and stared at his hands, “No.” he said quietly.

“So what am I missing? What happened?”

“I can’t…we can’t…”

“Donna?” Fred called from the entryway. 

“Not now Fred!” She put her hand on Leonard’s “Go ahead.”

His cheeks turned red and he took a deep breath, “I can’t…Ican’tgetanerection.” he said quickly in one breath, desperate to get it all out.

Donna stared at him for a minute and then scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Have you talked to him about it?” Leonard nodded. 

“And what did he say?”

“That we’d figure it out.”

“And?”

“And he loved me…and he’s been so good to me and I just…Donna it’s just too much. I don’t deserve someone like him. He’s too good for me. I feel like…like he’s only with me because he feels sorry for me.”

Donna pulled away from him and took his face in her hands, “Leonard Horatio McCoy, Jim is in love with you. He has loved you since he first met you, since that first night you went over and helped him. You pulled him out of a fire, you jumped in front of a moving vehicle for him. You risked your life for him Leonard. Why would you think he felt sorry for you?”

“I can’t give him what he wants…I can’t be the person he wants..”

“If I didn’t think I’d get in trouble with mama I’d smack you.”

Leonard frowned, “What…you…I…”

“You are so much like daddy. He had a thick skull too and was just as stubborn as you.” She stood to her feet and collected the whiskey bottle and glasses, “Jim only wants  _you_  Len. If he proposed to you knowing all of your little problems then chances are he doesn’t care. He just wants to be with you. For some reason you make him happy. He’s sitting in your apartment back in New York waiting for you to come back to him. He’s probably worried you’re going to leave _him_.” She carried the glasses into the kitchen and set bottle on the bar before walking back into the family room. 

“Donna?”

She crossed her arms and looked at him, “Leonard?”

“Have I really been that stupid?”

“I think you can answer that yourself.”

Leonard slowly stood to his feet and walked toward the stairs, “I’m going to go to my room…”

“I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.”

He nodded and she watched him disappear up the stairs. Sighing she walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside the stove. Eleanora smiled, “Everything okay?”

“How did you live with daddy for so many years without hitting him upside the head all the time?”

“Patience, self restraint, plenty of eye rolling, and a touch of whiskey helped. Why?”

Donna walked over and poured herself a bit more of the amber liquid, “Your son.” she said downing the contents of the glass.

An hour later Donna made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to Leonard’s room. The door was slightly open and the light was turned off. She poked her head inside to see him lying on the bed asleep. Smiling she took a spare blanket from the top of the dresser and laid it over him.  _“Sleep well big brother.”_

* * *

The next morning Leonard shuffled down the stairs and found Eleanora standing in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. “Morning Leonard. Sleep well?”

He frowned and nodded looking over at the coffee pot. Eleanora smiled and took a cup from the cabinet, “You are your father’s son alright.”

She passed him a full cup of coffee and he took it in both hands inhaling the scent before taking a sip of the hot brown liquid. “Thanks.” he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Hungry? You missed dinner last night… I can make you something if you want.”

He shuffled over to the table in the dining nook and sat down at the table. “Maybe in a little while.”

She walked over and sat down beside him. “Feeling better?”

“I guess a little.”

“Have you decided what you are going to do?”

He took another sip of coffee and stared at the mug, “Not exactly.”

“Are you going to talk to Jim?”

“Do you think I should?”

She smiled and patted him on the hand, “Yes sweetheart. You should talk to Jim…when you are ready. You two need to talk things out and settle this.”

“Mama?”

“Yes Leonard?”

“Do you think I should marry him?”

She stood to her feet and kissed him on the temple, “I think you should do what make you happy.”

“But…what do you really think?”

“I think you need to eat. I’m going to make you an omelette. Peppers and sausage okay?”

He sighed and nodded, “Yeah. Is Donna up?”

Eleanora walked back into the kitchen and took out the eggs and sausage. “She’s been up for a couple of hours. Her and Fred have already fed the animals and are still out doing the chores.”

“Oh…Would it be okay if I sat on the porch?”

“I’ll bring your breakfast out to you when it’s ready.”

Standing to his feet he picked up his coffee mug and walked out to the front porch. A cool breeze blew across the porch ruffling his hair. Walking over to the swing he sat down and watched the breeze blowing through the trees in the front yard. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jim.

Was Jim mad at him? Did he want him to come back? Did Jim miss him as much as he missed Jim? 

Absentmindedly swinging on the porch swing and thinking about Jim, he didn’t notice mama walk out on the porch. She set the plate on the porch rail and sat down beside her son. Putting an arm around him she ran her fingers through his hair, “Shh….It’ll be okay Leonard.”

He blinked and realized that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He laid his head on Eleanora’s shoulder and sniffled. “I think I want to marry him mama…but what if he doesn’t want to marry me anymore?”

“Leonard, sweetheart, he loves you. Of course he still wants to marry you.”

“But how do you know? He might have changed his mind.”

“Sweetie, trust me. That man is head over heels for you. He’s not going to change his mind because of one little bump in the road. He will still be there when you get back and he will still want to marry you.”

“I hope so. I really do want to marry him. I miss him mama. More than I ever thought I would.”

Eleanora patted him on the arm. “I have something for you. Eat.” she said standing to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

He nodded and picked the plate up. She smiled at him as he took a bite. “Good boy.” Leaving him alone on the porch with his breakfast. 

When she returned the plate was empty as was the coffee mug. He’d set them aside on the railing and was waiting for her. Sitting back down beside him she handed him the little black box she’d retrieved from her room. “I want you to have this.”

He frowned and looked down at the little box. 

“It was your daddy’s.”

Flipping the box open he stared at the antiqued gold band. “Is this…was this his…”

“Wedding ring. Yes. I want you to have it. You or Jim should use it.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled and patted him on the knee. “Yes. I’ve got the memories of it. Besides I think your daddy would want you to have it.”

Leonard wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “Thank you…for everything.”

“It’s my job to help comfort my babies when they are hurting. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Next time you have a problem with Jim…talk to him. I know it’s not always easy but you can’t come running home every time. We’d love to have you but that’s not the solution.”

Leonard gave her a small smile and nodded, “I will. I’m sorry mama.”

“It’s okay sweetie. Now, are you good? Still hungry? More coffee?”

“More coffee would be great…and maybe a biscuit?”

The next morning Uhura picked him up and after a few last hugs and Eleanora giving him enough “snacks” to feed them for a week, they got on the road back to New York. Uhura didn’t press him or really even talk much, until he started the conversation. He explained what happened both in New York and a bit about his visit with Donna and mama. When he got to the point where mama gave him his daddy’s ring she squealed with delight. 

It felt good to get some of it off his chest but outlining what he had planned when they got back to New York had her even more excited. When they stopped at a rest stop for lunch Leonard dug out a pen and paper and wrote down some of his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip home seemed so much short than the trip down had been and before he knew it they were pulling up at his and Jim’s apartment. Leonard took a deep breath and opened the car door. Uhura reached out and touched his hand. “Good luck Leonard.”

“Thanks Uhura.”

“Call me in the morning and tell me how it went?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let you know.” Grabbing his bags from the backseat he looked up at the building he called home and sighed. “I really did miss this place.”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed inside and up to the apartment. He stood at the door for a moment debating whether to knock or just use his key. Just as he reached for the door knob the door opened and Jim stepped out with a bag of trash in his hand. When he saw Leonard standing there he dropped the bag. “Leonard…I didn’t…You’re…”

Leonard dropped his bags and looked at Jim, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.”

Jim threw his arms around him, “Just shut up and hold me.”

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend Leonard closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the blonde. “I missed you Jim.” he said quietly.

“I missed you too Bones.”

After a few minutes Jim released his hold on Leonard and picked up the bag of trash. “I’m going to take this out. I’ll be right back and we can talk?”

Leonard nodded and picked his bags back up and Jim headed down the hall. Walking into the apartment he looked around. Jim had cleaned. The whole place smelled just like it did when he’d brought Leonard home from the hospital. Walking into the bedroom he dropped his bag and stared at the bed. It was still made and not the way Jim always did it. It was neat and tidy. 

Jim walked back in and stepped up behind him. “Are you hungry? There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge…”

“You didn’t sleep in the bed.”

“Couldn’t sleep. It was too quiet…and you weren’t here. I’m so used to sleeping beside you now that it didn’t feel right.”

“Let’s go in the living room.” Leonard said slipping his hand in Jim’s.

They walked into the other room and Jim sat down on the couch, Leonard squeezed his hand and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “The whole time I was gone I was thinking about you Jim. I’m really sorry I ran off like I did. When you proposed I got scared. I didn’t think you’d really want to marry me. I thought you were just doing it because you pitied me…”

“Leonard, I did it because…”

“Please Jim, Let me finish. I need to say this.”

Jim nodded and sat back on the couch, “Of course.”

“Thank you. I thought you pitied me because of the memory loss and because of…well my other problem. I thought you were proposing because you felt like you had to. I’ve never been in a long term relationship before…hell I’ve never been in a relationship before you. At least that I can remember. I ran away because just sitting here in this apartment was too much. I couldn’t think. I needed space. Maybe I should have just taken a walk in the park or something but I needed to talk to someone.”

He stuck his hand in his coat pocket and looked down at the paper going over his list of things he wanted to say. Things he needed to get out. Things Jim needed to hear. 

“Mama and Donna helped me realize how stupid I was. It’s not pity. I understand that now. You could have left me at any time but you didn’t. You’ve always been there when I needed you and even sometimes when I didn’t know I needed you. I’m sorry if I scared you by running away. I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way. It wasn’t my intention.”

He paused and looked at Jim. The blonde smiled, “It’s okay Bones. I should have talked to you about this before I sprang it on you. We’ve never even discussed whether you even wanted to get married. I assumed and for that I apologize.”

“I do love you Jim and I am so glad that I have someone as wonderful and understanding as you in my life.” Dropping to one knee in front of his boyfriend, Leonard pulled out the little black ring box and opened it. “You would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would agree to marry me….if you’ll still have me that is.”

Jim smiled and sighed, “Of course I’ll still have you. I never stopped wanting you Bones.”

“Is that a yes?”

Laughing, Jim nodded “Yes I’ll marry you.”

Leonard smiled and took the ring from the box with shaking hands and slipped it on Jim’s waiting finger. 

Jim looked down at the ring and stared at it. “How did you know what size?”

“I didn’t. That was my dad’s ring. Mama wanted one of us to have it.”

Jim looked from the ring to Leonard, “Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

Over the next few months Leonard made several more trips to the doctor trying to work out a solution. He tried the pills with no success, he tried the injections but he couldn’t do it himself and hated to ask Jim to do it for him so that didn’t go beyond the doctor’s office, giving the vacuum pump a try was interesting but not for him. Sitting on the couch with Jim reading over the last couple of pamphlets Leonard sighed. 

“Whatcha thinkin?”

“I’m not sure any of this is for me. I couldn’t handle the injections I’m sure as hell not doing those suppository things.”

Jim glanced over at the pamphlet Leonard was gesturing to and made a face, “Yeah, I don’t blame you. That does not look pleasant.”

“I think I’ve had my fill of surgeries for a while. Besides we’ve got enough medical bills to worry about without adding another.”

Jim took the pamphlets from him and set them on the coffee table before snuggling up to his fiance. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Leonard put and arm around him and kissed the top of his head. “I want to be able to please you. I’d like to be able to take things to another level with you.”

“I am very pleased already Leonard and we can still take things to another level if you want…” Jim said rubbing his hand on Leonard’s thigh. 

“You mean the dildo?”

“Or the real thing if you want.”

“Are you sure…I mean do you think we’re ready?”

Jim shifted and kissed his jaw, “I think we are. But we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Leonard closed his eyes as Jim’s hands rubbed his thigh and worked their way up his sides. “Question…”

Jim stopped and sat back, “Yeah?”

Opening his eyes Leonard smiled, “Here or the bedroom?”

Jim stood to his feet and held a hand out to Leonard. Reaching out Leonard took his hand and followed Jim into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him before Jim pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

They’d done this before. Something about it made Leonard melt into Jim’s arms every time. He loved the way Jim tasted. He loved the way he smelled. He loved the way Jim’s hands roamed over his body. He hated when Jim pulled away.

Jim’s hands were never still for long though and before he knew it Jim was pulling his shirt off and guiding him to the bed and gently pushing him onto it. He pulled his own shirt off before reaching down and untying the strings of his lounge pants. Leonard slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of him, “Let me.”

Jim dropped his hands and Leonard hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants and pulled them down. Stepping out of them Jim kicked them aside and watched Leonard lean forward and press his lips to the still clothed tip of Jim’s cock. He gently pulled Jim’s underwear down with one hand and rubbed his other hand over Jim’s length. 

Sighing Jim smiled down at him before Leonard licked the underside of Jim’s growing erection and sucked on the tip. Jim groaned and ran a hand through Leonard’s hair. Stroking him and sucking him just the way he knew Jim liked had him hard in no time flat. Jim brushed his thumb over Leonard’s jaw, “You are so beautiful.”

Leonard stood to his feet and Jim pulled him up against him and kissed along his jaw, down the side of his neck, and over his bare shoulder. Leonard was so distracted by his mouth he didn’t notice Jim’s hands at his waist until he pushed his sweats and underwear down leaving him completely naked in front of his fiance. Jim grinned and kissed his chest. “How did I ever land such a good looking guy?”

“I ask myself that every morning when I look at you sleeping next to me.”

Jim kissed his way back up Leonard’s chest and up the side of his neck until he reached his ear. Nipping at his earlobe he grinned, “I’m going to make slow sweet love to you until the only word left on your lips is my name.”

A shiver ran down Leonard’s spine. “Okay…”

Laughing Jim gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Get comfy sweetheart.” He said as he pulled his underwear down the rest of the way and kicked them aside. Crossing to the bedside table he took out a bottle of lubricant and popped the top. Slicking up his cock he moved down to the end of the bed and stepped between Leonard’s legs. 

Leonard pulled his knees up to his chest and Jim gave a light tug on the black plug sticking out of his ass. The brunette groaned as Jim removed the plug and set it aside before placing his hands on Leonard’s cheeks and brushing a thumb over his sensitive asshole. Leonard flinched and Jim looked up at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Smiling Leonard nodded, “Yes.”

“If at any time you want me to stop just say the word. I will not do anything to you that you don’t want me too. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jim smiled at him and squeezed a bit more lubricant into his hand and wrapped a hand around his cock stroking it a couple times before pressing the tip to his fiance’s ass. “Remember to breathe.” he said as the head pushed against the tight ring of muscle.

Leonard exhaled and tried to relax as Jim slipped inside him. 

“You okay?”

Leonard nodded, “Glad we experimented with the plugs.”

“Need a minute?”

Shaking his head Leonard spread his legs and reached out for Jim his fingers brushing the blonde’s stomach. Jim’s eyes traveled over his body and his hands ghosted over his chest and down his stomach. “You are so beautiful.”

Leonard cheeks turned red and he groaned as Jim slid deeper into him. 

“You feel amazing. Are you still okay?”

“Jim, I promise you I will let you know the second I am not okay.”

“Just making sure.” He said leaning over and kissing Leonard’s neck. Slowly rolling his hips and thrusting into the brunette on the bed Jim watched his face. Leonard’s mouth fell open as Jim’s cock hit his prostate just right. 

“Fuck!” he cried his back arching off the bed. 

Jim smiled and continued slowly thrusting changing up the depth every couple of thrusts but making sure to hit that spot as often as possible. It wasn’t long until he felt Leonard tense up beneath him and he watched his fiance’s dick twitch as he came on his stomach. Stilling Jim stared down at his soft cock. 

“Jim?”

“Huh? Oh…Yeah?” He said looking up into Leonard’s face. “Sorry.”

“What were you…Does it bother you?”

“No. In fact…” Jim blushed and pulled away from him. “That was actually kind of hot.”

Leonard frowned and sat up on his elbows. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re pretty hot and that was just…” He shook his head and stroked himself absentmindedly. “You up for more?”

Leonard nodded, “Think so.”

Jim smiled and walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. “Your turn.”

“My turn? Jim I can’t….”

“Ride me. I want to see you, all of you, riding my cock.”

Leonard crawled up the bed and straddled his fiance’s hips. Reaching for the bottle of lubricant he squeezed some out onto his fingers and reached around behind him to stroke Jim’s cock. The blonde groaned and sank into the bed. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?”

Leaning forward Leonard kissed his chest, “All the time.”

Jim moaned as Leonard leaned back and sank down on his cock, Jim’s hands settled on Leonard’s hips. Rocking his hips he put his hands over Jim’s and smiled. “This what you wanted Jim?” he asked bouncing a little his cock flopping with each movement.

“Hell yes.” he breathed as Leonard rolled his hips against him. 

A few minutes later Leonard fell forward onto Jim panting as he came on the blonde’s stomach. Jim thrusted up into him a couple more times and followed him over the edge. Smiling he kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too Jim.” he said rolling off to his side of the bed. They laid together in silence as they caught their breath. Leonard shifted onto his side and stared at his blonde haired blue eyed fiance. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Bout what?”

“I think I’m done with treatments. At least for now.”

“Yeah? Mind if I ask why?”

Leonard reached over and traced patterns on Jim’s stomach. “I’m okay with it. It’s sort of become a part of me. As long as everything still works then I’m okay with everything the way it is.”

Jim smiled and cupped his cheek, “Thank you for telling me.”

Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim’s middle and pulled him closer. Laying his head on his fiance’s chest he sighed and closed his eyes. “Thank you for always being here for me.”

Across the street for the apartment Phil sat down on a bench and Looked up at the window to the apartment. Chris sat down beside him and looked at him. “What are you so happy about?”

Phil nodded to the building and Chris looked up. “Those two again? What’s happened now?”

“Everything worked out.”

“Is that why we’re here? So you could say I told you so?”

“Well didn’t I? I knew it would work out for them. Those two were just perfect together.”

“Yeah, but what happens next?”

“I’ve assigned them a couple of guardians. Can’t have anything bad happening to them now that they’re together now can we?”

Chris sighed, “Who is it this time?”

“Your former protege and a lovely young guardian that’s new to us. She’s already proved to be very good at her job.”

“Is she the one that took Leonard down to Georgia?”

“That’s the one.”

Chris stood up and held out a hand, “Phil, I want you to promise me something. No more matchmaking. We’re short staffed as it is. Besides I don’t think she’s Spock’s type.”

Phil stood and took Chris’s hand, “I don’t know about that.” he said with a smirk.


End file.
